Tennis, Boxers, and Perfect Princes
by fishqueenfellytone
Summary: This time, there is no room for failure, just elite pre-pubescent boys fighting to be on top. The story of the domination of the tennis world, made worse when two girls have keys to all their rooms. Set in U-17 Camp. Pairings: SakunoxMany


Summary: This time, there is no room for failure, just elite pre-pubescent boys fighting to be on top. The story of the domination of the tennis world, made worse when two girls have keys to all their rooms. Set in U-17 Camp.

Warning: Spoilers alert, so read at your own discretion!

A/N: The girls are a bit older in this because frankly I don't want them doing what they'll do when they're only 12, so yes, cougars. Some slight deviations from the manga, but not important enough to affect the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and I sort of borrowed the title from "Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging" cause I can't think of a good title at 1 am. The title fully encompasses what will be in this story. Tennis, boxers, and all the bishounen you could want.

**Tennis, Boxers, and Perfect Princes **

**Prologue**

**-x-**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

_Congratulations to the Court 5 players for winning against those in Court 3! You have achieved a great honor in the history of the camp. To those high schoolers who lost, meet the directors at the back of the dorm rooms at 3:00 am sharp for some extra training. Constant vigilance and never become conceited!_

_-The Directors_

There was a commotion as everyone tried to gather around the conspicuous piece of paper on the bulletin board. Like a mark of shame, it announced Court 3's recent and embarrassing defeat to a bunch of middle schoolers and Oni.

"Lucky~" Sengoku shook his head, a wide grin on his face. "The high schoolers aren't that good after all! But be sure that we'll be going to Court 1 first!" He wagged a finger at the current Court 3-ers around him, as if challenging them to a duel.

Kirihara just smirked at him, his trademark haughty smile. "We'll be waiting for that, Sengoku-san!"

This was Camp U-17, filled with tennis genii, prodigies, and all sorts of super kids. This was the real deal. This was where these elite middle school tennis players' dreams would come true.

"YO! YOU! Who do you think you are, bumping into me?"

"S-sorry," a soft voice muttered back.

"S-Sakuno!" The loud-mouthed girl beside her whimpered. She was helpless when compared to the guy in front of them- six feet three, chiseled, and downright scary.

The giant in front of them squinted and lifted Sakuno up by her shirt. He wasn't the kind of guy to be nice to anyone, and punishing a tiny girl was no exception.

"Hm," he licked his lips lecherously, "You're a bit flat-chested, but I guess you're better to kiss compared to a high school guy." He lifted his other hand and laid it against her revealed back. He was about to pull her into him when he was hit with the impact of a dozen tennis balls. He flinched under the impact, throwing Sakuno roughly onto the ground and lifting his hands to protect his head from being further injured.

"WHO DID THAT?" He roared, whipping his head around to see who exactly dared to do that to him. He did, only to find him staring into the eyes of some middle schoolers.

"Ne, senpai, don't you think you're being too harsh to a girl?" A guy with a bandaged arm asked, the tennis ball in his hand ready to hit him any second.

The others around him were ready for action too. There was one guy whose eyes were glowing red.

_Shoot, is he the devil?_ The bully thought to himself. He paused for a few minutes, before finally admitting defeat. "Fine, I'll let this little girl go for now, but be prepared to be slaughtered next time." He admonished.

"Ha." Kirihara, the "devil," chuckled. "Then you and your loser teammates better be prepared for a deadly match in Court 3."

These were the history-making kids? Shoot.

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki-san?"

It was a few minutes after the battle. The bully ran away in fear, leaving the middle schoolers to attend to poor Sakuno. After Yukimura checked for bruises and Kirihara promised to go full on Devil Mode on the bully, Shiraishi was the one who escorted Sakuno and Tomoka to their dorm rooms.

"Yes, Shiraishi-senpai." Sakuno replied shyly. That was mortifying, to be the victim of sexual assault in front of those she respected. At least it wasn't Ryoma-kun...

He smiled warmly at her. "Be sure next time to kick him where it hurts. I promise it'll work everytime."

"Y-yes, Shiraishi-senpai."

Sakuno inner face-palmed herself. This was especially embarrassing, to be treated by the Shitenhoji Bible as some helpless victim, which was was. At least he wasn't looking down at her like she expected someone in his position to.

"Aa, we're here." He set down her bags onto the bed.

"Thank you!" She bowed deeply to express her gratitude. He was really much nicer than she imagined him to be.

"See you two soon!" He waved at Tomoka and her before exiting the room.

Once Tomoka closed the door and checked if he was out of ear shot, the girl let out the loudest squeal in history.

"Tomoka-chan, what'd you do that for?" She rubbed her ear drums irritatedly. Seriously, this girl had got to learn something called the indoor voice.

She jumped up and down excitedly. "He was totally coming onto you!"

Sakuno let out another sigh. Yup, her best friend was crazy. "No, he wasn't."

"Fine, fine." She waved a hand in dismissal, "but you gotta admit, he's pretty darn cute."

That she agreed.

"And you realize that we're the only girls in a camp full of guys, right?"

What was her point? "So?"

"How can you be so dense? We're the ONLY girls in the entire camp. Those guys, with their pent up hormones, will be eyeing us as the girls they'd want to go on dates with!"

Oh, no. Crazy Tomoka-chan alert.

"Yes, but remember why we're here?"

"Yeah, yeah. To check up on the team and be their personal slaves. Whatever. I, personally, just want to get the keys to Ryoma-sama's dorm." She raised a fist of determination.

"Plus, aren't those guys kinda...old for us?"

Apparently this was the worst thing she could've said. "I'm fourteen. You're thirteen and a half. We should be doing stuff way worse than kidding by now!"

She blushed heavily. She could not imagine herself doing anything worse than talking to Ryoma, nonetheless kissing him.

"By the way, I have a big family, and one of them happens to work in maintenance here, so I kinda have the keys to all the rooms here."

That was when Sakuno flung all her dignity away and muttered, "Screw it."

**Camp Schedule**

**5:30 Wake Up**

**6:00 Jogging**

**6:30 Breakfast**

**7:30 Begin tennis practice**

**12:00 Lunch**

**12:30 Begin physical training**

**2:00 Begin practice matches**

**6:00 Dinner**

**7:00 Evaluations of skill**

**7:30 Free time**

**12:00 Lights off!**

-x-

"What? The losers are back?"

**TBC**

Just to clarify, the next few chapters will nowhere be as girly as this. Mainly because I'm using this as a prologue for the Real Deal. :D But there will be romance (duh) cause OH MY GOSH TOMO-CHAN HAS KEYS TO ALL THE ROOMS. Hehe. ;) No, it won't get too bad. MWAHAHAHAHA.

Read & Review, cause this is my first Prince of Tennis story and I'm kinda tentative on how it turned out!

_Your reviews fuel my writing._


End file.
